


Twice n Blackpink one-shots and drabbles

by babychaechaechae



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babychaechaechae/pseuds/babychaechaechae
Summary: I write sometimes. Mostly one-shots and practice.





	Twice n Blackpink one-shots and drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea thinking about how much a want a girlfriend. *Cry* I kinda rushed at the end and I didn't proofread so sorry if it's bad.

"Rosé come back." Lisa sighed, reaching for the older girls hand.   
"I'm sorry we just can't do this anymore." Rosé said pulling away with tears starting to spill out of her eyes. "I mean it this time"

Lisa watched the girl she had fallen madly in love with over the past couple of years run away from her again. Tears now threatened to come to her eyes.  
"Please don't leave me again," Lisa said tiredly. Rosé shook her head sadly, "Goodbye my Lisa."

Lisa was at her breaking point. If Rosé didn't wanna stay then she couldn't make her. This happened almost every couple of months and she was sick of it.  
Rosé's mom would go on a rant about how homosexuals are ruining the world and about how she was glad she had "normal" kids.  
She would proceed to cleanse the house of evil spirits by taking everyone to church. It was all too familiar to Lisa.

It definitely had an effect on their relationship which Lisa didn't care too much about as long as Rosé was hers.

Even though they were dating Rosé refused to do anything where they could be spotted in public. In fact, they never even kissed. Rosé had only mentioned it once. "I don't wanna go to hell Lalisa." After that Lisa never tried again, she knew her girlfriend would never budge. It was hard enough convincing her to date her in the first place.

It was the little things that mattered though. Long hugs, playing with each others hair, late night texts. They were happy in their own way. 

"Goodbye Rosie" Lisa said turning away, finally beginning to cry. She heard the door open and footsteps retreating. Her head hung low as she began to weep. It felt like she spent an eternity crying before she felt arms snake around her waist, pulling her into a tight embrace.

After about 5 minutes of thinking, Lisa pulled away. No matter how much she needed her she couldn't keep doing this. 

"You can't keep leaving me and coming back," Lisa said almost shouting.

"Stop playing with my feelings." She turned her back on Rosé this time. "I love you but-" She was cut off with a tap on the shoulder. "What?"

"Sit down please" Lisa obeyed taking a seat on the bed. Rosé sat down next to her. "Rosé save i-" She was cut off again this time with another pair of lips on hers.

It took a few seconds for the shock to wear off until she finally melted into the kiss. After a while, Lisa pulled away pressing their foreheads together. "I'm so sorry." Rosé spoke first. "I won't leave you again no matter what." Something about this felt different, it felt sincere and for once she believed Rosé.

"What happened to not wanting to go to hell?" Lisa said cocking an eyebrow, leaning in to kiss her again. The younger girl felt the lips that were pressed against her's smile.

"You're worth going to hell for."


End file.
